Hydrascape Price Guide
Use CTRL + F to find an item. Name - Price (+ if it is on the rise, ~ if it below that) -----Nex----- Torva Set - 4b+ Torva Helmet - 400m Torva Platebody - 2.5b Torva Platelegs - 1.1b Pernix Set - 3b+ Pernix Coif - 300m Pernix Body - 1.6b Pernix Chaps - 1.1b Virtus Set - 2.5b+ Virtus Hood - 200m Virtus Robe Top - 1.3b Virtus Robe Bottoms - 1b -----PvP Gear----- Vesta's Chainbody - 300m Vesta's Plateskirt - 300m Vesta's Longsword - 150m Vesta's Spear - 50m Statius Body/Legs - 250m Statius Helmet - 150m Statius Warhammer - 100m Morrigans Coif - 50m Morrigans Body/Chaps - 150m Zuriels hood - 50m Zuriels Body/Legs - 150m Zuriels Staff - 150m -----Spirit Shields----- Spirit Shield - 10m Holy Elixir - 450m Blessed Spirit Shield - 475m Spectral Spirit Shield - 500m+ Arcane Spirit Shield - 200m Elysian Spirit Shield - 700m+ Divine Spirit Shield - 1.3b~ Spectral Sigil - 100m Arcane Sigil - 75m Elysian Sigil - 225m+ Divine Sigil - 825m~ ----Barrows---- Ahrim's Set - 20m Ahrim's Hood - literally worthless, 2m at most Ahrim's Robe Top - 10m Ahrim's Robe Bottom - 10m Ahrim's Staff - Junk Torag's Set - 20m Torag's Helmet - 5m Torag's Body - 7.5m Torag's Legs - 7.5m Torag's Hammers - Worthless Karil's Set - 30m Karil's Coif - Worthless Karil's Top - 10m Karil's Skirt - 5m Karil's Crossbow - 15m Bolt Racks - 10k Guthans Set - 20m Guthan's Helm - 5m Guthan's Body - 5m Guthan's Legs - 5m Guthan's Spear - 5m Dharoks Set - 100m (25m/piece) Verac Set - 20m (5m/piece) -----God Armours----- Bandos Chestplate - 80m Bandos Tassets - 80m Bandos Boots - 5-10m Armadyl Set - 100m Armadyl Helmet - 10m Armadyl Chestplate - 55m Armadyl Chainskirt - 35m -----Boots----- Steadfast Boots - 300m Ragefire Boots - 300m Glaiven Boots - 300m Dragon Boots - 40m -----Godswords----- Armadyl Godsword - 500m~ Saradomin Godsword - 30M Zamorak Godsword - 15m Bandos Godsword - 10M -----Rings----- Berserker Ring - 30m Archers' Ring - 20m Seers' Ring - 15m Warriors Ring - 10m Berserker Ring (i) - 100m Archers' Ring (i) - 100m Seers' Ring (i) - 100m Warriors Ring (i) - 80m Onyx ring (i) - 150m Ring of Wealth - 100k Ring of Wealth (lucky) - 1.1b -----Miscellaneous Weapons----- Abyssal Whip - 30m Abyssal Vine Whip - 50m Dragon Claws - 150m Korasi's Sword - 100m Saradomin Sword - 30m Dark bow - 30m Dragon arrows - 100k Zaryte bow - 800m+ Staff of Light - 20m Mage's books - 20m+ Hand Cannon - 50m Hand Cannon Shot - 100k Barrelchest anchor - 500m Zamorakian Spear - 30m -----Miscellaneous Armour----- Amulet of Fury - 20m Fighter Torso - 10m Elite black Set - 500m~ Dragon Platelegs/Plateskirt - 2m Dragon chainbody - 5m Dragon Platebody - 50m Dragon Full Helm - 50m Black Mask - 30m Slayer Helmet - 100m Full Slayer Helmet - 700m+ Dragonfire Shield - 150m Ranger Boots - 50m Ranger Hat - 10-15m Amulet of Ranging - 500m -----Miscellaneous----- White Flowers - 50m+ Lockpick - 300k+ Crystal Keys - 10m Crystal Key Pieces - 4-5m Mystery boxes - 10m Treasure boxes - 500m Donator Box - 500m+ Platinum boxes - 1b+ Big shark - 50m Burnt Bones - 500k~ Frost dragon bones - 500k~ Dragon bones - 75k Cannonballs - 50k Experience lamp - 35m Double XP scroll - 50m Double PkP scroll - 30m Double Drops scroll - 30m Steel Titan Pouch - 1m Seercull - 50m Hexcrest - 200m Focus Sight - 200m Wolpertinger Pouches can be bought from ;;ge -----Rares----- Green/Yellow/Purple/Blue/Red Partyhat - 5b White Partyhat - 6b Black Partyhat - 30b Black Santa Hat - 70b Pet Baby Dragons - 15b H'ween Masks - 2.5b Amulet of Fury (or) - 30b Zamorak Hawk/Saradomin Owl/Guthix Raptor - 10b Faithful Shield - 8b+ Santa Hat - 9b+ Scythe - 400m Animated Scythe - 800m -----Skilling----- Onyx - 20m Dragon Hatchet - 15m Dragon Pickaxe - 60m Inferno Adze - 15m Magic Logs - 30k Yew Logs - 20k Other Logs - ~10k Mahogany planks - 75k Pure Essence - 25k Rune Essence - 15k Gold Leaf - 100k Marble Blocks - 500k Feathers - 5k Rune bars - 100k Adamant bars - 50k Mithril bars - 20k Steel bars - 10k Rune ores - 50k Uncut diamonds - 20k Uncut dragonstone - 100k Living minerals - 10k Raw Rocktail - 125k Rocktail - 150k Stardust - 5k Lunar ore - 3m Molten Glass can be bought from the Grand Exchange -----3rd Age----- 3rd Age Melee Set - 3.5b+ 3rd Age Helmet - 50m 3rd Age Amulet - 50m 3rd Age Kiteshield - 700m 3rd Age Platebody - 1.5B 3rd Age Platelegs - 1.2B 3rd Age Magic Set - 2b+ 3rd Age Mage Hat - 250m 3rd Age Robe Top - 1B 3rd Age Robe - 750m 3rd Age Range Set - 1.5b 3rd Age Range Coif - 150m 3rd Age Range Top - 800m 3rd Age Range Legs - 500m 3rd Age Range Vambraces - 50m 3rd Age Druidic - 15b 3rd Age Druidic Wreath - 3B 3rd Age Druidic Cloak - 3B 3rd Age Druidic Robe Top - 3B 3rd Age Druidic Robe - 3B 3rd Age Druidic Staff - 3B -----Random----- Sinister keys - 3m Shiny key - 1m Dragon ornament kits - 75m Clue items - 5-10m~(Most are these prices) Cavaliers - 20m God pages all are 100k ea except for Zamorak pages (50m/page) Gilded rune set - 400-500m Rune God Armor - 100-150m (Depends on the buyer) Animal Staffs - 100m~ Dragon Bolts - 30k Diamond Bolts - 25k Ruby Bolts - 20k Dragon Darts - 100k Overloads - 1m